


Them Little Ghosts

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Ghosts!VXGuardians, Giotto's Tsuna's big brother, Multi, Nobody Listens to Tsuna, Tsuna's an innocent six year old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: Tsuna doesn't understand why no one in his family will play with him, why he's not allowed to go beyond the ground's walls.Though he does have friends, even if Mama believes they're imaginary, if Xan-nii gives him odd looks and Gi-nii laughs it off, telling him to play elsewhere...Doesn't he?





	1. Tsu-kun meets some ghosts

Tsuna wandered through the halls of his new home, Mama already having been taken aside by Papa, Gi-nii and Xan-nii already with Di-nii in a lesson with Auntie Lal.

He saw Grandpa up ahead, and moved to run up, falling on Natsu, his cuddly lion, when he fell over.

Getting up, he ran on, unnoticed, as the adult an several others entered a room, the door closed on him by Great-Uncle Blanche.

Tsuna huffed silently, before running down the corridor, smiling as he saw the room to his sibling's were being taught in, Brow-nii at the door.

"Baby Vongola, your brother's are busy." he states, "Do you not want them to learn well, to do good things?"

Tsuna stopped, pausing.

"So no one can play with Tsu-kun?" he asked.

"My apologies, Baby Vongola," Brow-nii smiled, "Don't forget to stay within the conines of the land, else you'll worry Nana-san."

Tsuna smiled, nodding, like he had learned to.

"I doesn't mind, I'll play with the birds, then." he replied, before running off again, hiding his disappointment...

 

The boy sitting on the thickest branch of a tree surprised him.

"Hello?" he asked.

The boy ignored him.

"Hello?"

Tsuna gently reached up, jumping and successfully tapping their foot.

The boy looked down, blinking, before jumping down.

"Herbivore..." they growled.

Tsuna tilted, before smiling.

"I'm Tsuna! Who're you?"

The boy looked angry, Tsuna's eyes widening, before giving a small yelp of surprise as a tonfa was whacked him on the head.

"Leave." they ordered, jumping back up to their branch.

Tsuna gasped in wonder, before nodding, leaving the garden, deciding that maybe exploring would help?

 

Getting lost was not the best of ideas, as he came to a stop in one of the upstairs corridors...

Then he heard soft sobs.

Walking towards the noise, Tsuna found a boy about as old as himself crying in a corner.

"Hello?" he asked, moving towards them. "What's wrong?"

The boy recoiled, as Tsuna crouched in front of him.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" they speedily demanded.

Tsuna hesitated as he noticed how _hurt_ the boy looked.

"I-I'm Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna, my family and I recently moved in..." Tsuna replied, before summoning his courage, holing out a hand. "Do you want to play with me? Everyone's busy so I usually end up having to... Maybe playing can help you feel better, fora while?"

The boy looked surprised, looking at Tsuna's outstretched hand.

"I- Really?" he asked, hope sparkling in his eyes, along with further fear.

"Sure! Though... Currently, I'm lost, but maybe together we can find our way around!" Tsuna smiled.

The boy's mouth opened in surprise, before taking the offered hand, Tsuna only noticing how cold he was when they let go.

He pulled Natsu closer as he looked around, noticing they are still very much alone.

"O-oi! Aren't you going to ask who I am?" the silver-haired boy demands.

Tsuna looks surprised, before smiling.

"Sorry, I forgot to ask, but I don't want to upset you, right? You're the second person who's around my age that I've met today..." Tsuna admits. "Though the other person wouldn't tell me their name and told me to leave them alone, though I wonder how lonely he is..."

The boy notices Tsuna's face take on a more solemn look, resulting in an annoyed huff.

"I'm Hayato, come on, idiot!" he snaps, before taking Tsuna's hand, smirking at Tsuna's surprise, before dragging him of to play...

 

Two hours later, they were playing tag, when Tsuna accidentally bumped into omeone when running across the front garden.

"O-ow..." Tsuna hisses, before gasping at the sight of the other boy in plain clothes. "S-sorry! Are you OK?!"

The boy looks up in surprise.

"You can see me?" he asks, surprised.

"Of course he can, idiot, so can I!" Hayato snapped.

The boy's surprised, before a strained smile covers his face.

Tsuna's eyes widen, and he instinctively pulls the boy, and Hayato, into a hug.

"Ts-TSUNA!" Hayato's face turns red in seconds, as surprise covers the face of the other boy, who bursts into laughter.

Tsuna lets go, noticing how squished Natsu was, checking the stuffed lion over, before smiling.

"I'm Tsuna, what's your name?" he asks.

"Takeshi!" the other boy replies, holding out their hand.

Hayato huffs, and pulls Tsuna close to him.

"I found him first!" he complains.

"Haha, OK!" Takeshi grinned.

Tsuna glosses over how it was himself who found Hayato.

"We can still be friends!" Tsuna smiles.

The pair of ghost-boys share a look, in wonder at both being seen and easily accepted by the small child before them...


	2. And more Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambo, Mukuro and Ryohei!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't be writing this...  
> *plot-bunny gives even more innocent eyes while clinging to t-shirt*  
> GODDAMNIT! *continues writing*

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna down from his spot in a tree, talking with Hayato and Takeshi.

"Uncle Reborn!" Tsuna smiles, the adult holding out his arms, Tsuna cheerily jumping down, getting caught with ease.

"How many times have you been told not to climb trees?"

"Takeshi, Hayato and I were talking, though?" Tsuna asks, looking over his Uncle's shoulder as the other two jump neatly down from the tree, following silently.

"Oh, and who might they be?" Reborn asked, smirking.

"They're following us, but I found Haya-kun crying next to the piano room, then we bumped into Takeshi by the door over there!" Tsuna pointed, smiling, not noticing the disbelieving eyebrow. "Where are we going?"

"There is a playroom made specially for you," Reborn huffed, "Wouldn't you like to lay there, where Nana can see you?"

"Can Take-kun and Haya-kun play with me?" Tsuna tilted his head.

"I see no reason not to." Reborn smoothly stated.

Tsuna smiled to his friends, who smiled back, as Tsuna was put back on his feet once inside, Reborn taking his hand.

 

Tsuna did not expect a boy about a year younger than him to already be there.

"Eh?" Tsuna gaped.

"It appears Nana's out, can you play in here with your... 'Takeshi and Hayato' for a bit?" Reborn hums.

Tsuna has a sinking feeling that his Uncle can't ee any of the other children.

"OK!" Tsuna smiles, as his Uncle leaves with a smirk, before Tsuna turns to the five-year-old. "Who're you?"

"Hey! This is Tsuna's room!" Hayato frowns. "Get out!"

"No! This is my home!" the boy retorts.

Tsuna jumps in as soon as he sees Hayato starting to move towards Lambo.

"W-wait!" Tsuna interjects, "Can't we just all play together?!"

"This is Lambo's room!" the younger one yells. "NOT YOURS!"

Tsuna sees anger in the child's eyes.

"B-but, my family bought the place, and we move in..." Tsuna whimpers.

The younger boy freezes, before pouting.

"So... Mama left Lambo?"

Tsuna's eyes widen, little jaw dropping.

"No nice parent leaves their child behind!" he retorts. "Mama never left Tsu-kun behind when I was in hospital!"

The other three pause.

"Hospital?" Takeshi asks.

"Yeah! I was ill, since Tsu-kun's heart couldn't handle Tsu-kun's body, so I got pills and still have them!" Tsuna replies, pouting. "Else Tsu-kun would've died two years ago, when I was 4!"

He turns back to the younger kid, as he realises something.

"Back there, there were very few Mama's coming to visit, so we decided to share our Mama's... We can share mine, if we're friends?"

The three others look surprised, before soft whimpers come from the younger one.

"R-Really? f-For someone as bad as Lambo?..." they asked.

Tsuna hugs them, as he nods.

"We can be brothers!" he smiles, like Di-nii, Xan-nii and Gi-nii!"

 

 

Tsuna woke up, feeling slightly grumpy as he heard someone run down the corridor with a roar of "EXTREME HOUSE-SEARCH!"

Stumbling up off his bed, noticing that everyone else was aslep, Tsuna entered the corridor, seeing a boy run around a corridor.

"Ah!" he exclaims, before running after them, stopping to catch his breath after the sixth lot of running...

...To find he was lost.

Again.

"Eh?" Tsuna looked around, before realising he'd left Natsu behind. "Eh?!"

His bottom lip wobbled, as he decided to try toddling down the corridor a bit more, before tripping and falling on his stomach.

"Mama..." he whimpered, "Onii-chan..."

His lip quivered, as tears began falling down his cheeks, surrounding blurring as he felt even more helpless than normal.

Soft footsteps came to his side, before his hands were pulled away from rubbing his eyes.

"Eh? Extremely lost kid!" the voice from earlier had turned softer, as Tsuna finally allowed a sob past his lips.

"I wanted to know why you were running, and now I'm lost again!" he sobbed, before a hand pet his head, being pulled into a warm embrace.

"Sssh, how about I help you back to where you came from?" they ask.

Tsuna gives pleading, teary eyes to the stubble-haired stranger.

"I'm Ryohei, who're you?"

"Ts- Tsuna..." Tsuna replies, voice soft as they follow the elder boy.

"What are you doing here?"

"Tsuna's family bought the place... Tsuna's already found three friends, an someone else who could be one, but only I seem able to..." Tsuna replies.

"Ah, did you find a girl with short, brown hair?" the boy asks.

"Nu-uh." Tsuna shakes his head.

"She's my sister, about your age... It'd be nice if you could meet her, since ou remind me a little bit of her. I'm Ryohei, by the way."

They soon reach Tsuna's room, where the other three are at the door.

"We were just going to look for you!" Takeshi smiles.

"Don't worry us again, idiot... Who the hell is he, anyway?"

"I'm Ryohei!" Ryohei practically yelled as he grinned. "Have you extremely seen my extreme little sister?! She has brown hair and some what similar to Tsuna here!"

The three share a look, Lambo huffing and returning to his blanket-pile as Takeshi laughs, Hayato looking even more angry.

"NO! But if I had, it would have been _during the day, IDIOT_!"

Ryohei looks surprised.

"I EXTREMELY DIDN'T THINK ABOUT THAT!"

"THEN GO TO SLEEP!" Hayato roars.

"Haha we can help you find her in the morning!" Takeshi added.

"REALLY?!" Ryohei beamed.

"Sure!" Tsuna smiled.

"I'm Takeshi, that's Lambo and he's Hayato, by the way." Takeshi points between the other two.

"EXTREEEME!"

 

 

The next morning, after breakfast, the children began searching the house, though Tsuna had to avoid the few members of staff who tended to the building.

It wasn't long, a short while after lunch, that they found the trapdoor up to the attic, entering only to find a room of dusty objects, a boy humming as he moved about.

"Oya oya, who might you be?" he smirked.

"Hayato, and you are?"

"My name is Mukuro, what about the rest of you?"

"Takeshi!"

"Lambo!"

"RYOHEI!"

"I-I'm Tsuna."

Mukuro' eyes focused on the small brunet, who's eyes widened in fear, Tsuna shrinking closer to his friends as Mukuro walked swiftly over all the boxes at his feet, humming softly.

"You..."

He chuckles, before shrugging, "None of your pictures are here~..."

"Pictures?"

"Of course! Anyway, that's commonly previous tenants... Hey, let's go see the Skylark!"

Tsuna's eyes widen as the boy drags them downstairs.

"Tsuna?"

Mukuro chuckles, as Tsuna looks over to see Di-nii in the corridor.

"Ah! Di-nii! Afternoon!" Tsuna greeted, "Bit busy! Bye!"

Tsna misses the look of confusion as Tsuna's pulled back to-

...Oh, _him_.

"Hey, Kyoya!" Mukuro calls.

The boy is still in his tree, though he's currently petting a small, yellow bird.

He looks up, before turning away again.

"Kyo-kun~!"

Tsuna feels the anger already rising, and freezes, clinging Natsu tighter to his chest.

The boy leaps down, tonfas emerging.

They run...

 

Two hours later, and they're catching their breath in the main reception, Kyoya having paused upon seing the entrance.

"Hn."

Tsuna looks up, before there's a call.

"Tsuna, why aren't you in our singing lesson?"

Tsuna looks up from where he's catching his breath.

"Hey, Auntie Lal!" he smiles.

His shoulder is grabbed, as Tsuna quickly waves to his friends, before going to his lesson...

 

 

Meanwhile, Kyoya's back on his branch, when he hears the soft singing.

_"Hirari, hirari, hirari...*"_

Kyoya carefully places Hibird CXII** on a branch.

Bounding over an up the side of the building, knowing exactly which ornaments to cling to, which windowsill to use as a boost, he soon finds the correct window, looking through to see the baby herbivore from earlier singing to a woman sitting at the piano, long pink hair hiding her face as she plays the backing for the boy.

" __To the sky, the sea, someplace far  
So that I may deliver at least one piece to you   
The color of the ties we make

_ Flutter away, flutter away _

__ Someday, the passing memory   
Will be born in a scattering moment   
Even though it knows it's decaying..." 

Hibari raised a brow, before hoisting himself up to sit on the windowsill, opening it more so that he can climb in.  


Neither student or teacher notice.

He stalks closer, finally taking in the features of the boy.

_Six years old_ , pale skin from being kept inside more, self-conscious, judging by the toy...

He pauses, as the boy opens his eyes, which widen in surprise, slipping slightly as the song falls into the instrumental.

Brown eyes, hints of amber and lots of innocence hidden within, watch Hibari with a blend of fear and surprise.

The piano stops.

"Tsuna, this is merely the warm up song, focus." the rose-haired stated.

"Ah, sorry!" the herbivore jumps in surprise.

The woman smiles, before sighing.

"We'll get onto the rest of the lesson, then? Your performance is in a few days."

"Y-Yes..."

Tsuna squirms slightly, Hibari instinctively petting the baby herbivore's head quickly, before adopting his previous seat.

Tsuna breathes...

 

"Oh? So you charmed the Skylark, little hedgehog?"

"Ch-Charmed?!" Tsuna splutters, blushing.

A soft chuckle, and Tsuna finds the indigo-haired boy petting him.

"Come and play, your lesson must have been dull - mine were..."

(Three hours later, Tuna finds out, of all the friends, it's Mukuro that people can see every now and then, from the corner of their eye...)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = the Song Hirari Hirari, it's Vocaloid~  
> ** = Hibird 112
> 
> AT LONG LAST!  
> ...  
> ...  
> OH HELL! I HAVE 4 ESSAYS DUE AND I'VE ONLY DONE 0.5 OF THEM! AND IT'S 6PM!! SHIT!!  
> ...  
> I other words, I hope you had fun with this, I love you all for the kudos, BYE!!!


	3. Gravestones and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ho ho ho~ It's all in the Title  
> Again, thanks for Comments and Kudos! Your love encourages my updates! ^w^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> The net load of story updates for "A Dancing Sky" are me copying over stuff so I can shove my Quotev to a side for just my original stories, ne~ ;D  
> (And yes, there is a recurring theme for the titles I choose depending on the fandom ;D)  
> HAVE FUUUUN!! XD

Mukuro became part of the group with ease, bonding with Ryohei over their love for their younger siblings, Kyoya with... Something Tsuna doesn't want to think about, and Lambo with his pranking abilities.  
Tsuna loved each and every one of them, allowing them to listen to him practice for the upcoming event, and comment.  
One day, as they were playing tag, Kyoya having the handicap of "no climbing 'cause OUCH!" and the general rule of "no going into the house", Tsuna did not expect to trip into a wall of ivy, landing on a bed of flowers...  
Where something shiny was on the wall?  
Tsuna reached out, pulling back the ivy...  
Before freezing in shock.

 

Sasagawa Ryohei  
19XX-19XX  
Our Little Hero

Bovino Lambo  
19XX-19XX  
Rest Well, Little Buffalo

Leopardo Gokudera Hayato  
19XX-19XX  
Gone but not Forgotten

Yamamoto Takeshi  
18XX-19XX  
Sleep well, with gentle dreams

Hibari Kyoya  
17XX-17XX  
A Warrior to the End

Rokudo Mukuro  
16XX-16XX  
May You Find Peace in Heaven

 

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna allowed himself to be pulled into comforting arms, as there was an intake of breath, Mukuro gently releasing Tsuna's hold, draping the ivy back over the graves.

"We didn't want..." Gokudera begins, as Tsuna tears up.

He's silent as they lead him back to the playroom.

"H-how? Did you..." he stutters.

Mukuro sighs.

"We were each wandering about the area we died in, yet, apart from Ryohei, none of us could bring ourselves to go further..." he admits.  
"You... Died?"

"Yes." Takeshi replies softly.

"Is- are you not going to be our friend anymore?"

"H-how did you die?"

"The roof was weak, my sister and I were trying to escape a fire... I fell through the ceiling, snapping my neck... I saw her fear in the last moment..." Mukuro says.

"A Herbivore got lucky with a knife." Kyoya states. "Moving about after finding the pineapple, then finding Hibari I was a nuisance."

"...Suicide... No one wanted me." Hayato whispers. "No one wants a bastard child."

"Strangled by my Nurse; she was a spy." Lambo admits.

"Haha... I was the son of one of the servants... After my Master's son told me how useless I was, there was an accident in the tower, where I managed to save one of the other kids... Then fell..." Takeshi shrugs

"There were some extremely bad people trying to hurt my sister... I told her to run." Ryohei states. "I wanted, after, to tell her how relieved I am that she's safe..."

The ghosts watch Tsuna, as he nods, before smiling.

"Well... I've never had friends before, I've only ever had my brothers, even though they get very busy, otherwise it's just my mother, I've never been allowed outside, I've only ever known mansion houses and the inside of limousines... So to be able to have you guys... I want to be selfish for once... So..." Tsuna turned red as he gives a soft smile, "It doesn't really change you, it just makes you frozen in time... I want to have you, as friends..."

The resulting puppy-pile as the ghost boy all attempted to hug Tsuna at once gained a very odd look from Nana when he entered a minute later, Tsuna flat on the floor and looking as though he was trying to merge with it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I feel concerned when I keep seeing how long I've actually written the chapter, then clicking "Entire Work" and musing over whether I can get the entire thing long enough that it's be a good hour's journey worth, like on the bus?  
> (I'll have those weekly until late Ju~ne~ ;D)


	4. Brothers' Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna's siblings start questioning things:  
> Xanxus wants to confront Tsuna head-on.  
> Dino thinks it's just Tsuna having imaginary friends.  
> Giotto... Well, he just wants the truth in a respectable way.

"Have you seen Tsuna anywhere today?"

The innocent question from the Ninth has all three sixteen-year-old boys looking up during their History lesson, each one on their own side of the large, mahogany table, Xanxus by the window, with Giotto on his left and Dino opposite.

"Have you tried the garden, old man?" Xanxus grunts, shifting slightly to hide all the bloody doodles in the spine of his workbook.

"We could help fnd him, if you want?" Dino's face creases in worry.

Lussuria hesitates, before clapping his hands.

"All right, my dears!" he smiles, "I'll take the Boss to the usual areas Tsuna's in, while you can continue on chapter seven! Don't forget, if I find any weapons in the classroom when I get back, you're trying on dresses for the rest of the week!"

Giotto waits until the door closes to speak.

"I wonder what he wants." he muses.

"Whatever, the brat can scream louder than a banshee, he'll be fine." Xanxus grunts.

"..." Dino moves to speak, before leaning back, closing his mouth with a frown.

"Yes?" Giotto asks, the other two looking at their long-time friend and half-cousin.

"I'm worried... Tsuna's only six, and he's small for his age, too..." Dino admitted.

"But we're not allowed to leave." Giotto stated.

"It's just a damn skirt." Xanxus stated, standing.

"Says our resident rebel." Giotto smirks, before sighing, before shoving Xanxus back in his seat, "But we need a plan first, I don't want to scare my baby brother."

"You know only Dino's inheriting any worth while position." Xanxus snorted, it's not like we'll lose any shame."

"Oi! Don't leave me alone!" Dino whined.

"Exactly my point." Giotto stated, looking from Xanxus to Dino. "Tsuna's the only person here of his age, even if he's still rather innocent."

"Hn." Xanxus grunted. "I blame Iemitsu, no offence, Giotto, but that bastard has free time, he just doesn't spend it with the right people, or fo dealing with what's important."

"No offense taken, his parenting methods are lacklustre, at best, it was only by having you guys and Massimo around that I didn't turn out like Enrico, or - I dare say - Federico." Giotto stated, silence falling as thry thought, before Giotto nodded. "We'll keep an eye on him, maybe ask around."

"Why not just ask Tsuna himself?" Xanxus snorted. "He's old enough."

"No, he's clam up before you could say "Arcobaleno"." Dino stated, "He has imaginary friends, and also probably heard the servants' whispers about his imagination, he doesn't want to cause trouble for any of us, so anything he felt we wouldn't like, he'd hide."

Giotto frowned.

"We'll spy on him, then, as well as ask the servants. Any servant badmouthing my little brother can be dealt with separately, and we can request a Nanny to start tutoring Tsuna himself." he stated, "That way he shouldn't be as lonely."

The door opened as Xanxus moved to make one of his many eloquent statements, before the door opened.

"Boys, do you mind if Tsuna sits in here for a while? We found him in the Attic, of all places." Lussuria asked.

"Sure, come on in, Tsuna!" Giotto smiled to his baby brother, who brightened, before hesitating slightly as he looks over his shoulder, finally entering at a small shove on the small of his back...

 

 Tsuna was surprised when his friends remarked on his brothers as he doodled.

"Why do they keep looking over here?" Hayato growled.

"It's like they haven't seen you in ages, though you do see them for lunch," Mukuro chuckled, "What a group of puppies."

Tsuna smiled at that, before writing in the code Hayato had taught them all along the side of the page.

'Xan-nii is the one closest to us, Gio-nii is the one who looks like me, and Dino-nii is the floopy-haired one. Dino's inheriting the Chiavarone title as the next Boss, Xan-nii's rumoured to be getting the place as the Varia Boss, since Enrico-nii's inheriting Vongola, Massimo-nii the CEDEF, which leaves as either those two or Federico-nii as the Varia head, after the current one, Tyr, who's a friend of Grandpa,' Tsuna wrote, 'I'm not meant to know, but we do have servants.'

Mukuro chuckled at that.

"I want to try something." Mukuro smirked, Tsuna quickly grabbing his sleeve while shooting him a look.

He didn't notice the curious look he obtained from one of his brothers.

"No!" Tsuna mouthed.

"Awwwe, I was just going to see if Dino's really as clumsy as you told us..."

"Idiot, do you want to get us in trouble?"

Tsuna silently winced at the tone,drawing his friends. It pretty easy with how none of them could be bothered to move that much, tired from a midnight walk after Tsuna had had a nightmare.

"Oh~, what are you drawing, Tsu-kun?" Lussuria's voice had Tsuna jumping away into Mukuro at the teacher's voice.

"I-It's my friends..." Tsuna replied, embarrassed, before holding out the notepad after erasing the conversation along the side.

"How beautiful!" Lussuria smiled, before showing the others, Giotto and Dino beaming at the sight, while Xanxus scowled. "Who's who?"

The ghosts smirked, as Tsuna stuttered, before finally reigning in his panic.

"From left to right, it's Mukuro, Ryo-nii, Lambo, Takeshi, Hayato and Kyoya," Tsuna replies, before smiling, "Kyoya's technically the oldest of us, Lambo's technically the youngest of us, though put into perspective, I'm the youngest and Mukuro's the oldest!"

Lussuria looks curious.

"What do you mean by perspective?"

"Mukuro was born before Kyoya, then Takeshi, Hayato, Lambo, Ryohei, then me. But actually age wise, before getting frozen in time, or me, it goes Kyoya, Mukuro, Ryohei, Takeshi, Hayato, me, then Lambo," Tsuna smiled, "Kyoya's Yakuza, as Lambo is Bovino, Hayato Leopardo, and Mukuro is Estraneo! Ryo-nii and Takeshi are technically civilians, despite working under the Ingoiare and Canguro families!"

"Don't say anything else, Tsuna." Mukuro frowns, "We don't want them to think you mad."

Tsuna blushes.

"They help me when I get lost, and Mukuro once stopped me from falling out the playroom window before the bars were put on, he used his snakes..." he muttered.

Lussuria patted Tsuna's head, forehead creasing slightly in worry.

"How about you go and find yourself a book from the library? Just drawing seems rather boring."

"OK..." Tsuna said, Dino opening the door for him.

"Can I go with him?" Dino asked.

"If you've finished your work." Lussuria smiled, Dino quickly standing as he held out a hand, Tsuna taking it with a small smile...


	5. Nighttime horrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dino finds the graves.  
> Mukuro has lots of fun.  
> Tsuna starts despairing slightly as Xanxus starts getting grumpy over Dino's misfortunes and Just Not Knowing...

Dino was watching Tsuna as he looked up from his plate.

"What's the date?" he asked, tilting his head innocently.

"May 9... Why?" Timoteo asks.

Tsuna hums, before returning to his bowl of cereal, smiling innocently.

"It's Mukuro's birthday," he admits, "We're thinking of seeing if there's anything about his sister in the attic..."

Timoteo smiles softly, nodding his consent to his youngest Grandson, who smiles, before leaving...

 

Several hours later, Dino chooses this opportunity to have his break in the garden, Giotto and Xanxus following him out not long after, books for self-study in Giotto's hands.

They sit as a group on the large, flattened stone to the right of the back door.

"History?" Giotto asks, Xanxus mutedly handing over the book.

They work mostly in silence, enjoying the sun and slight breeze...

Which decides stealing the pile of filled out sheets, depositing them over the garden, is an alright strategy.

"Dino?" Giotto asks, Xanxus glancing up. Sure..." Dino sighs, getting up and beginning to collect them.

One of the pages has somehow gotten stuck in among the ivy, and Dino pulls on it...

Unveiling a gravestone.

Dino falls back with a yelp of surprise, before going to look, before remembering what Tsuna said. 

" _Mukuro was born before Kyoya, then Takeshi, Hayato, Lambo, Ryohei, then me. But actually age wise, before getting frozen in time, or me, it goes Kyoya, Mukuro, Ryohei, Takeshi, Hayato, me, then Lambo," Tsuna smiled, "Kyoya's Yakuza, as Lambo is Bovino, Hayato Leopardo, and Mukuro is Estraneo! Ryo-nii and Takeshi are technically civilians, despite working under the Ingoiare and Canguro families!_ "

"Xanxus, Giotto?!" he called, as he moved the ivy further out of the way.

The pair look up, and Dino indicates the graves, the pair walking over a moment later.

Xanxus' eyes widen slightly as Giotto's jaw drops.

"These are..." he breathes, before frowning, "We should tell Grandpa."

"The old man's got enough on his plate." Xanxus grunts, yanking the pair away, "I'm asking the brat."

"NO! You'll scare him!" Giotto exclaimed.

"He's six, and playing with either creations of his own from seeing the graves, or what are actual ghosts, like your namesake, Giotto." Xanxus glared, voice laced with his anger.

Giotto returned the glare, the pair not moving for quite some time, before Xanxus huffed.

"Fine, then I'll just stalk him."

"That's better, and it's _we_."

"We've still got Italian Etiquette to finish..."

"Oh the irony." Dino smirked at the pair, before fending off the glares they turned on him...

 

Mukuro chuckled, as Tsuna moved to open their bedroom door.

"Oya, oya, nosey brats, your brothers," he smirked, "We best avoid any windows, then; it's a full moon tonight."

"What's wrong bout a full moon?" Tsuna asked.

"They'd be able to see us in the moonlight." Hayato frowned.

"Oh."

Mukuro chuckles, as they go out to play, before he gets an idea.

"Kufufu..."

Tsuna gives a small squeal, before laughing, as wolves with bright red eyes come bounding round a corner, happily slowing to a trot, finally sitting before the ghosts.

"We're getting help, tonight?" Tsuna asks, scratching one wolf behind the ear.

"You are losing enough sleep as it is, Tsuna." Mukuro chuckles, "Else we'll have more than just your brothers to deal with."

Tsuna tilts his head, before seeing how the others had stiffened.

Turning, Tsuna's eyes widened.

Dino, Giotto and Xanxus were frozen in shock

"Mukuro!" he exclaims, annoyed.

Mukuro began laughing, before he hugs Tsuna.

"BEST! BIRTHDAY! EVER!" Mukuro whooped.

"MIO DIO!" Dino exclaimed, "U-um, Xanxus-"

"What the fuck are you brats doing with my brother."

"We're friends, idiot!" Mukuro retorted, "Unlike some people who spend too littl-"

Tsuna puts a hand over his mouth, eyes still wide, Takeshi's there in moments, Kyoya not far behind to push Takeshi aside as he pull Tsuna into a hug.

The wolves growl, before Mukuro shushes them.

"Oh shit." Hayato managed, as Xanxus starts striding forward.

Takeshi moves forward.

"Takeshi!" Tsuna hisses, as Giotto hisses "Xanxus!"

"I'm going to ensure that birthday-boy-brat learns his place about playing with my baby brother..." he growls.

"Xanxus, no!" Tsuna squeals, "If you can hear him, others can, and how will we explain this if one of the others h-"

"It's Chaos."

"That's new."

"Oh? So the Baby Vongola has new friends."

"Oh no." Tsuna squeaked, as all the boys froze, turning to see Reborn with Mammon and Bermuda.

"We can explain!" Hayato squeaks, as Ryohei's just looking as surprised as the others...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much?...  
> Meh.  
> Proper fun should be in the next chappy ;D


	6. Ghostly guardians (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giotto's simply mirroring his Grandpa as he watches in amusement.  
> Further things get revealed when "Mama Vivi" arrives with a disgruntled "Papa Bebe" on their tail ;w;  
> (Whelp, this is going to have to be Part 1 of 2 chapters... Hohoho...)

"Oya, oya, Adults." Mukuro purrs, eye changing numeral as his trident appears.

"Mukuro! No! Mama Vivi, Papa Bebe and Uncle Reborn are family!" Tsuna squeaked, Mukuro rolling his eyes, before switching to a sai as Kyoya releases Tsuna and pulls out his tonfas, Hayato looks petrified and Ryohei ends up having to help Takeshi calm hm down, Takeshi glowing a soft blue as he pulls Hayato, who's flaring a variety of colours, mostly red, into a hug.

Lambo's just watching in surprise.

"Explain, then." Reborn replies.

"Tsuna found us scattered about the place, we became friends, it's been six months, those three just found out, the Tiger wants to kill the Pineapple, then you appeared." Lambo replied, getting several looks of annoyance.

"P-Pineapple!" Mukuro splutters.

"Hair." Takeshi smirked as Hayato relaxed.

Mammon hummed, before mist swirled around their hands, and they visibly stiffened.

"Shit."

"What?" all three teens demand, as Bermuda and Reborn look, both freezing, before Reborn smoothly straightens.

"It appears we'll need to call a meeting. Giotto, wake the Ninth, Dino, get Bakamitsu, you eight, follow me."

Kyoya picks up a flabbergasted Tsuna, carrying him after Reborn, bridal style, as the other guardians follow.

They arrive at the room Tsuna always saw Grandpa in, before Ryohei pulls a chair out so Tsuna can be sat in a seat, as Mukuro and Takeshi open the curtains, allowing more moonlight to all on them.

"A-Are we in trouble?" Tsuna asks, terrified.

"It depends on your family. Personally, not entirely, it's mainly your siblings' and Father's faults. Not yours."

Tsuna nods, as Grandpa and his own guardian enter, pausing at the sight of the six ghostly boys around Tsuna, only one of them smiling, Reborn, Mammon and Bermuda standing beside them.

Iemitsu, when he arrives, looks equally shocked, Tsuna moving slightly under the look he receives.

"Don't judge your own son for his actions yet, Bakamitsu." Reborn growls.

"How are those six here? No alarms or anything-"

"We're ghosts." Hayato frowns, "Technically, we were here long before you."

"Hayato!" Tsuna hisses, Hayato looking at Tsuna, before realising he's stepped towards Iemitsu, and backed away, as Iemitsu looks shocked.

"What's happened?" Timoteo asks, forehead creasing in concern.

"You best take a seat, first." Reborn replies.

The adults do so, followed by Xanxus, who sits between his brothers and Tsuna.

"Mammon."

Th cloaked person nods, before stepping forward.

"Earlier tonight, Bermuda and I were returning when we heard voices. On our way to find out what it was, we accidentally woke Reborn. When we find the location of the noise, it is to these boys awake and in the corridor, Tsuna looking rather put out as the boy here-" he indicates Takeshi, "Is standing between Tsuna and the other boys as Xanxus is advancing towards them with Giotto and Dino attempting to stop him."

Xanxus shoots Mammon a glare.

"The boys changed colours, reminding me of flames, so I checked... Each of these boys, ghosts and Tsuna, had different flames... All of which had harmonized with Tsuna's flames, which are pure, untainted Sky." Mammon replies.

Iemitsu moves to stand, before Schnitten yanks him back down with a glare.

"Why were you boys up, Dino?" Timoteo asks, after taking a breath.

"To- I mean, yesterday - we found the graves of these boys, after Tsuna had drawn that picture while we were being tutored by Lussuria. We didn't wish to concern you if it was merely imaginary friends, but..."

"I conjured wolves to frighten them before letting the moonlight fall on us. Their faces were quite entertaining." Mukuro smirked.

"Only for you." Takeshi frowned.

"Hmmm~..." Mukuro purred.

"I found them six months ago, Kyoya didn't like me around him at first, Hayato was crying, because he was alone, so I thought we could be friends..." Tsuna's voice is soft with both ear and fatigue. "Then I found Takeshi, Lambo, and the others. Kyoya finally became my friend after hearing me sing, which scared me, since he'd climbed up the side of the building to do so... So we became friends, and played together, then slept n the same room together, since Hayato and Lambo and I didn't want to be alone... Fining their graves surprised me, but it means you can't exactly take my friends away from me... I won't be alone again." Tsuna smiles softly.

"Well... Reborn, take the boy back to bed, he must be tired after such an... Adventurous night." the ghosts move to follow. "I wish to talk to you six separately, stay, it will only take a moment."

The ghost pause, but for Kyoya, who Ryohei quickly grabs, releasing the Skylark when he gets a tonfa to the head.

"Why are you six remaining here?" Timoteo asks, as the door closes behind Kyoya.

"We're tied to the House." Mukuro replies, "I've been here the longest with XXX years, but we don't entirely know."

"I see... And I have your words that you won't hurt Tsunayoshi?"

"We're all dead! Tsuna's the only one who makes us feel the slightest bit human anymore-" Hayato begins, eyes narrowing a he turns a faint red, before pausing when Takeshi lays a hand on his shoulder.

"He means, we've each died alone, and in our own worst ways. We don't want that to happen to Tsuna, since he has treated us with so much respect, and done so much for us. We have watched you while with Tsuna, and with for him not to be as separated as you made him out to be. Despite all having meals together, you have only once, when it was his birthday, that you given him any attention, as a six year old." Takeshi states, "Yet he allows it to happen, not once does he show his pain, his anger, how lonely he is, because he loves you... And we love him."

The ghosts each glow their respective flame, voicing their agreement...

Two hours later, after Iemitsu getting defensive over his actions and Reborn only just managing to prevent any murder, the meeting was adjourned, with new plans in place...


	7. Ghostly guardians (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuran arrives, as does Aria carrying a tiny, sleepy baby.  
> Ghosties get protective...  
> Especially when Mad Scientists an Stupid Elders are involved...

The next day, Tsuna was looking in shock as Reborn stood over his friends, who were each putting on their own jackets, Mukuro having indigo as Lambo wore green, Ryohei wore yellow, Kyoya tied his purple jacket around his waist as Hayato replaced his suit-jacket with a red one and Takeshi marvelled silently at the blue jacket he’d been given.

“What’s happening?” Tsuna asked.

“Your Grandpa and old man finally agreed on us wearing jackets so it’s not just you who can see us. You’ll act as our communication, and they’re fetching someone called Verde?”

“Uncle Verde!” Tsuna brightened, “He’s really clever, and he lets his nephews, Shoichi, Spanner and Byakuran, who’re of the Gesso family, play with me sometimes! It’d be great if they got to met you!”

Kyoya bristled at the news of more herbivores.

Tsuna noticed.

“Don’t worry, they’re not that bad, Shoichi’s a little shy, Spanner’s like Lambo when he’s half asleep an Byakuran is, um…” his eyes flicker towards Mukuro, “Byakuran!”

Mukuro smirks, as Kyoya meditates over the idea of abducting Tsuna to his nest in the tree where his Hibirds are, before looking at Hayato and deciding not to after the pain of the last incident those two had been separated.

“Verde will require your full cooperation, since he and his adopted sons will be working on making you six ghosts visible to the naked eye.” Reborn stated, “We also called in a tutor and Nanny to look after Tsuna when the rest of you-”

“I’m not leaving Tsuna!” Hayato yelled, moving to hit Reborn, who dodged.

“-are busy, else I’m going to have to try and not use Leon’s mallet form on Iemitsu.” Reborn finished, ignoring Hayato’s exclamation.

There was a knock, the door opening at Reborn’s call.

“Miss Sasagawa Kyoko, the new Nanny, along with Mr Verde and his boys are downstairs in reception, Sir.”

“KYOKO?!” Ryohei exclaims, spinning round.

Tsuna runs past, the others on his heels, as Reborn merely smirks and dismisses the servant, following at his own pace.

 

Kyoko is surprised when the door bursts open, her new charge, along with his ghostly companions, entering the room.

But she an _see_ the boy in the yellow jacket.

“Oh my god!” she exclaims, as he recognises her.

“KYOKO!” he exclaims, grinning as he runs up, hugging her around the waist.

“Onii-san?!” she gasps.

“How interesting.” Verde hums from beside another guest, as Tsuna smiles, before getting bowled over in a hug by the three boys who accompany Verde.

Kyoya only just manages to not hit them, instead yanking them off with a pointed glare.

“So they’re ghosts…” Byakuran grins, “Tsu-kun! Look! I got the Mare Ring!” he shows off his hand happily, where a winged gem sparkles in amber and silver.

“Wow! That’s awesome, Bya-nii!” Tsuna grinned, before giggling as Mukuro pointedly pulls him into a protective hug. “Mukuro!”

“Mine,” he pouts.

“So possessive, how fun!” Byakuran grins, as Ryohei and Kyoko finally calm down.

There's a tinkling laugh, as Tsuna turns, surprise and joy evident on his face.

"Auntie Aria!"

"Hello, baby Sky," she smiles softly.

"Who's that?" he asks, Aria crouches, pulling part of the bundle shielding the small child away to show a fast-asleep, button-nosed face.

"She's my daughter, Yuni."

Tsuna's eyes sparkle, as his smile turns warm.

"She's cute!"

Aria laughs softly, a the little bundle gives a handful of soft sniffles, before large, ocean-blue eyes look at Tsuna.

"So cute!" Takeshi's voice has Tsuna recoiling slightly in surprise, as he looks to see Hayato, Takeshi and Mukuro had come to peer at the child, too.

Yuni encourages this by little hands, which had been up by her face, stretching out with a happy gurgle towards the group.

Kyoya finally gets impatient and pulls Hayato an Takeshi away, glaring Mukuro to a side.

"Crowding scares little animals," he growls, Lambo finally giving into curiosity at a nudge from Byakuran, Ryohei glancing at Kyoko, before looking as Tsuna steps aside for them.

Kyoya catches the finger Lambo wants to poke Yuni's cheek with.

"No." Kyoya glares, Lambo feeling two other sets of _very_ protective eyes on him.

Shaking it off, Lambo pouts, before Verde regains their attention by clearing his throat.

"I'm going to be using the Labs in the basement, I am also told that it's something to do with moonlight that allows you to become visible. I wish to test different types of light from Moonlight, obviously in lo concentration, to see the effects." he states.

"We get to watch, Tsu-kun!" Byakuran grins.

"Only for today, otherwise I have to teach you about your flames, OK?" Kyoko smiles.

Tsuna looks to his friends, before nodding with a smile.

"OK."

Aria smiles, before Reborn finally arrives, sending a questioning look Aria's way, lips twitching as Reborn fends off a want to smile at the small bundle.

"I need to speak with the Ninth, otherwise I want Yuni to have people of a closer age to her to play with." she smiles, as Gamma enters from outside, the nineteen-year-old pausing at the sight of Reborn, both men pausing, eyes narrowing, before Gamma gives up.

"The car's now in the garage, Boss," he reports, practically melting as he gains a hair-ruffle in reply.

The boys run off, though Tsuna hesitates slightly, looking at Aria.

"Go on, we'll be fine." Aria smiles, Tsuna smiling back, before running after his friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp... This is probably going to be one of the speedier updates from tomorrow! ^w^  
> (THIS IS THE WONDER OF COMMENTING!! I'M IN AWE!! X'D)


	8. Brothers and Guardians Don't Mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three eldest brothes appear! With others in tow!

Tsuna and his closest family (plus Kyoko) were waiting in the reception, as a black limo bearing the Vongola crest entered through the gates.

The door opened, Tsuna's eyes lighting up as he ran up to his three eldest brothers.

"Welcome home!" he smiled, Massimo picking him up with a chuckle.

"We're back, my dear starry sky." Massimo said, propping the six-year-old on his hip. "We brought along some new friends for you and your other brothers, be nice, OK?"

"OK!" Tsuna smiled, before looking to the new people.

The first two out were boys about Kyoya's age - minus the time since dead, of course - though Tsuna shied slightly when he saw the bloodlust in the blonde's grin, hair over their eyes. They were also dragging the other, who had a weird frog-hat on.

The next out were an arguing pair of boys his brother's age, one with the beginnings of a beard, the other with shoulder-length, silver hair.

"My sons, why did you bring the Varia's second and three others here?"

"Guardians, we were thinking Belphegor and Fran might like Tsunayoshi, and the other two for either Xanxus or Giotto." Enrico replied, as Belphegor smiled up at Tsuna.

"Shishishi, there's a Kitten here..." he chuckled.

"Can I pet him?" Fran hummed.

Tsuna felt Mukuro grabbing him quickly, pulling him away from the pair, Massimo looking over in surprise.

Of course, all they saw was an indigo jacket beside a hovering Tsuna, who'd turned red.

"Mukuro!" he squeaked, Mukuro chuckling, before using his flames to become visible.

"Cool," Bel chuckled.

"Wooow, it's a Pineapple Fairy!" Fran remarked.

"Tsuna's our Sky, not yours," Mukuro chuckled, Tsuna squirming slightly as he was held closer.

"Help!" Tsuna squeaked.

A jacket draped over something jumped down from their perch on one of the windowsills, as Giotto facepalmed.

"Release the baby, Herbivore; you're strangling it."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" the silver-haired teen exclaimed.

"Tsuna, please control your Guardians," Timoteo chuckled, as he watched his third eldest gawping at the two ghosts.

"Sorry..." Tsuna said, pouting, Mukuro putting him down in light of getting to fight Kyoya again.

Timoteo chuckled, as Tsuna quickly grabbed the hands of his Mish and Cloud, pulling them back to the others, as Verde brought in what looked like a normal, large, torch.

"I brought the basic prototype, Boss," he stated, as Byakuran ran in, dragging Shoichi and Spanner excitedly.

"Does it work?"

"It's basically an artificial copy of Moonlight, yes," he hummed, before turning it on.

The new arrivals looked at the group in shock, Ryohei roaring a happy "EXTREME!" as Takeshi waved, Hayato glaring with crossed arms.

"What?" Enrico asked, shock evident on his usually-blank face.

"We're Tsuna's EXTREME Guardians!" Ryohei yelled, Tsuna hiding behind Kyoya, embarrassed.

Introductions were made, Squalo losing his patience when Takeshi remarked on his sword.

"VOI! YOU BRAT!"

Unfortunately, Xanxus was also raring to go, charging with a bloodthirsty grin when he saw the chance at a fight.

The others could only watch as the two clashed, flames flaring as Xanxus pulled out his X-Guns, Bel joining in not long after.

(No one noticed the way Levi was quite literally surrounded by "sparkles" as he watched the power and grace Xanxus had while fighting... OK, maybe Fran and Mukuro did, but like they're going to ruin a good chance at fun... Or attract the fighters to their presence...)

It was only when a stray shot nearly hit Iemitsu that their was a complaint.

"If you're going to fight, do it down in one of the training rooms!" Enrico snapped, annoyed.

Verde dropped the torch into Tsuna's hands, turning to leave.

"SO COOL!" Byakuran fangirled.

"Oh no..." Tsuna squeeked, turning to find Kyoya'sd disappeared...


	9. Life and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ottabio arrives, Morette following...  
> Pain after cuteness...

Verde had finally finished the items, though for each ghost, it was different.

Mukuro wore a set of earrings, Mukuro having discovering soon after how easily he coud annoy others by letting the four little spikes hanging off the indigo centrepiece clang with his movements.

Takeshi's necklace was remeniscent of his sword, which only Tsuna was known to have been shown the location of, exactly where the other's had had their prized objects placed.

"Cool! The dog head looks like Jirou's! Thank you!" Takeshi smiled.

"Jirou?" Verde asked, curious.

"Mukurowl." Mukuro smirk, and a bird flew in throuh a wall, hovering over Mukuro. "Our animal-ghost friends guard our graves, sadly the Skylark's Hibird was... unable."

"Hn." Hibari grunted, adjusting his Bracelet, which was similar to the shape of a hedgehog.

Hayato was studying his new belt-buckle, before frowning.

"Be glad Leopardo holds no claim in comparison to Uri," he frowned, finally swaping his own belt for it.

"You're just coving the fact an adult was nice for once," Ryohei grinned, ruffling Hayato's hair after putting on his bangle. "Thanks, Verde!"

Verde hummed, as Lambo tilted his head, his own item had been a helm, but after Verde noticed Lambo having trouble, he lit up hi flame and shoed Lambo how to get it into it's second form; a Circlet, the shape of a bull's head as the centrepiece.

"Where's your entourage?" he asked.

"Luce's busy, Aria's learnt to crawl."

Mukuro's face lit up, as he disappared in a cloud of Mist, Kyoya not far behind as he left the room.

"Can you weaponise these?" Hayato asked.

"Oh? A challenge?" Verde asked, smirking.

"We're ghosts, and according to you guys, guardians, so I want to be able to protect my _living_ friends."

Verde's eyes _glinted_.

"What _type_ of weapons?"

Tsuna jumped off the table he was sat on, as the remaining ghosts looked to him.

"They're on the floor below," he smiled.

Verde raised a brow.

"There aren't-"

"Come on, Uncle Verde!"

Verde allowed Tsuna to pull him out of the room and to a storage room.

His flames flickered, as he placed a hand on the worn carpet, which peeled back to reveal a trapdoor.

Opening it, an Akita Inu jumped out, ookig round, before barking as Takeshi laughed, kneelign to pet the pup.

"Down, Jirou! Lead!" Takeshi ordered, smiling.

The pup wagged it's little, curled tail, before leading the others downstairs, coat glowing a faint blue, lighting up the stairs.

Continuing down, they entered a wide chamber, six pedestals of each flame colour around the room, the walls glowing as they steppe into the room.

On each lay a single weapon set.

Black bombs on red, silver twin swords and three knives on blue, a child's suit of dark metal armour on green, red gloves on yellow, tonfas with multiple sections on purple, and a single khakkara on indigo. Glass stands helped tilt the blades and monk-staff to catch the light and hold the armour like the suits in the cubbyholes along the corridors.

A kangaroo was standing to one sie, but racd over at the sight of the newcomers, Ryohei grabbing it in a hug.

"Kangaryu!" he greeted, grinning.

Mukurowl hootd, before bringing attention to the flor of the room, where a circle of gold flames lay.

"Eh? That's new."

Verde hummed, already knowing the answer, as he moved to inspect each item, gently touching the plinth on which th armour rested, the seemingly-stone emerald swirling around his hand, before slapping it away.

"Indeed, the objects are tied to the manor... I wonder..." he humed, before looking over to Tsuna, smirking. "I'll start work soon."

"Thank you!" Tsuna smiled...

 

One day, Tsuna was learning new things from Kyoko, only to look up as small hands grabbed his trouserleg.

Looking own, Aria gave a young, innocent smile, as the baby swayed, leaning on Tsna for support.

"Ah! Hello, Aria!" he smiled, the child giving a happy squeel at the acknowledgement.

She toddled away a bit as Tsuna stood, nearly falling over, had Kyoko not been there to catch her.

The small child squeeled, before using Tsuna as a leaning post as she effectively pulled him own to the reception, as a card drew up.

Tsuna paused, as Timoteo arrived.

"Tsuna?" he asked.

Tsuna pointed to Aria with a smile.

The car opened, as a pair of men, one holding something, climbed out.

Tsuna's eyes went so the small cub at the man's feet.

"Ottavio!" Timoteo greeted.

"Boss... We got a..." the man's eyes flickered at Tsuna and Aria, Tsuna kneeling to pet the small lion, Aria giggling. "Threat."

Timoteo's eyes widened, before flickering towards Tsuna.

Apparently, they could see the cub as well.

"Natsu!" Tsuna smiled, petting it, before looking up. "Eh?"

"What?" Ottavio looked surprised.

"Who sent it? Was there a note?" Timoteo hissed.

"Here."

Timoteo read the note.

"Shall we cancel it, Sir?"

"We can't, several important families will b attending, to refuse..."

"Grandpa?"

Timoteo sighed, before waving a hand.

Tuna looked between the ghost cub, before the small corpse wrapped in the blanket.

His eyes widened, before he looked to Aria.

Standing, Tsuna gently pulled the small corpse into his arms, sniffing.

He inspected the wound on the forehead of the corpse, which had been cleaned.

"Was it... Painful?"

"...No, I'm sorry, baby Vongola."

Tsuna sniffed, before smiling, tears gathering.

"It means he can at least play with my guardian's friends! He won't get sick, after all, he's already..." Tsuna hiccuped, before his smile fell, tears flowing as he clutched the body closer, face buried in the short, gold fur, silent, breathy sobs leaving his lips.

Timoteo pulled the boy close, as Aria distracted the lion cub, which had started to mewl at Tsuna.

The guardians, somehow, appeared, faces turning into anger, as Takeshi's eyes widened, running to comfort his Sky.

"Who?" Kyoya demanded.

Takeshi snatched the note from Timoteo, before growling.

"We will protect Tsuna, no matter the cost!" he roared, tears prickling, as Hayato finally got hold of the note.

 

**_The Pet and Master,_ **

**_A repeat of Time._ **

**_Either the Young or Old,_ **

**_You choose, Vongola Nineth._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIT I'M CRYING!!  
> NATSUUU!! *sobs as grins at own self's weakness*  
> SHHIIIIT! It's there for a reason, BUT HOLY FUCK I'M SORRY!!! IT WAS OUT BEFORE I COULD STOP IT!! >w<   
> *takes a breath*  
> *bows* Please forgive me...  
> *dies as falls flat on face.*  
> The Mayhem's orchestration rises, and soon all will be clear...


	10. The Recital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna's recital!  
> I probably shouldn't start writing this right after the last chapter, BUT TO HELL WITH IT I WANT TO BALANCE OUT THAT PAIN WITH FLUFF, OK?!  
> *rubs angrily at face as supresses urge to scream in pained frustration at last chapter*

The funeral had been short, small and sweet, buried with the other animals, where the Guardians had shown them.

"Their gravemarkers rotted away." Mukuro muttered.

Timoteo had immediately instructed for a large tombstone to be constructed, the thing arriving a week later, the names of all eight animals carved into a marble surface, dates below the names.

 

A month since the ghost's reveal, two months before Tsuna's birthday, the boys were dressed in suits, the shirts and pocket-handkerchiefs the colours of their flames, though Hayato had settled on red, his storm flames.

If all went to plan, the evening would first begin with Tsuna's recital, followed by dinner. Tsuna would then retire with his guardians, Giotto, Xanxus, and their own guardians (Giotto having found his after a week out in Japan to visit his home country), while the adults would get down to business

Tsuna walked onto the stage, Mukuro having turned invisible to stay beside Tsuna and hold his hand, as he began his performance...

Mukuro had only just managed to get Tsuna out of the way, the bullet flying through the air between their heads as Mukuro materialized, glowing indigo in his rage, the others scrambling to aprehend the asailant.

Ottavio stood to a side, watching.

Luce's eyes were wide, as the air swam with bloodthirst.

"It's Tsuna alright?!" she asked, as son as the man was out of the room.

Tsuna was sitting on the stage, trembling, though he managed to give a weak smile.

"I- I'm fine... Rattled..." he cleared his throat.

Giotto pulled his baby brother into a hug, before lifting the boy up.

"You should rest. Kyoya, Alaude."

The pair nodded, as Kyoya glanced at Alaude, before they help escort Tsuna from the room.

Xanxus is helping to keep control, as the evening continues...

 

Tsuna walked down the corridor, moonlight shining his way.

He'd been woken by a shadow taking the gloves from Leon and Reborn from his room, but had lost them when they took the lift.

He needed to think, so had decided to find his most trusted.

"Hey there!" he smiled, as he found Natsu playing with Uri in the Piano room.

He petted the felines as he mused over the day, before he heard little breaths, looking up to see Yuni.

"Hey there, Yuni! How are you?" he asked softly.

"'Na!" she beamed, before falling on top of him, moving to also pet the cubs.

Tsuna smiled, as the little infant happily sang wordlessly, Uri snuggling into Tsuna and Yuni's side as Natsu rest his head in Yuni's lap, purring.

She gave a giggle as she felt the vibrations through her leg, petting the cats more as she sang more softly.

The silence was soft, as Tsuna gave a yawn, cuddling Yuni's waist, smiling.

"Shouldn't we be in bed?" he asked softly.

"Na!" Yuni beamed, pausing in petting Natsu to snuggle closer to Tsuna, smiling.

She continued to hum, as the four relaxed...

 

"Where is he?" Reborn frowned.

He paused in his search for Tsuna as he heard voices.

"It appears Tsuna's Guarians, and in effect, Tsuna, are tied to the building."

"What do you mean?"

"Each of them correlate with a certain type of flame, and a certain weapon, despite Tsuna not really having a weapon due to societal views today. The Manor... So you ever get the feeling like something to do with it is... Off? As though everything is too... Relaxed?"

"..."

"I believe it's because here there are so many flames; there were plinths made of pure flame, on which were stood the weapons, the very focus, of the ghosts. Currently I'm working on making them able to wield versions they can also have as their gear, at Tsuna's request... Tsuna had recieved those gloves from Reborn, correct?"

"Yes, for his last birthday... He told me they were "just in case" and Tsuna was to begin training, until the last Manor was burnt down and we had to move here for his safety."

"A child of True Prosperity, like Luce said."

"Indeed."

Reborn quickly moved away, continuing his search, before finally finding the child...

And Yuni, who should also be in bed, not asleep curled up with two ghost-cats and snuggled up in Tsuna's arms...

OK, it was sort of cute, what with the serene-innocence on their faces and the fact the four were all snuggled up in one pile.

Using Leon to take a picture, Leon then shifted into a blanket as Reborn moved to the couch at the side of the room, deciding to nap there until the children woke up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *starts humming*  
> Fluuuff fluffity fluuufff...  
> *flops*


	11. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh //Uh// oh!

Tsuna's sheepish when he wakes up to find Leon and Reborn watching them from the corner of his eye as he talks with a _highly_ amused Aria.

"Ah! Tsu-kun's awake!" she smiles warmly, as Tsuna carefully sits up, Yuni still in his lap as he ignores how his legs feel heavy.

"Morning..." he smiles, rubbing the sleep dust from his eyes as Yuni gives a small yawn as she, too, awakes, unembarrassed as she proceeds to happily wave her arms at the adults, knocking Natsu awake, who in turn accidentally wakes Uri.

A moment more and Tsuna's Guardians bowl into the room to find Tsuna.

"Ah," Tsuna blinks, Kyoya saving Yuni before Hayato accidentally crushes her whilst grabbing Tsuna in a fierce hug, Lambo complaining about being left with the others overnight.

"Sorry, everyone," Tsuna replies, pulling Lambo into the hug as Mukuro entertains Yuni with a simple illusion of little fairies.

That is, until Tsuna's tummy growls in hunger.

"Alright, Tsuna, better take you to Kyoko to get dressed and ready for breakfast," Reborn sighs, picking Tsuna up as Hayato and Lambo move aside, annoyed at the intrusion...

 

Breakfast is... Odd. Silence remains as the meal begins, before Massimo finally speaks.

"To think two of my baby brothers would have a full set of Guardians before us! Plus, you just need one more, right, Xanxus?"

"Yeah..." Xanxus grumbles, as Federico pauses in taking a bite of his bacon.

"I think it's quite entertaining; Enrico has half, you yourself, Massimo, have two, I only have one, which was straight away my Cloud! It's odd, yet this way we get to stave off our full inheritance!" he grins, as Xanxus _scowls_.

"You'll have to inherit at some point, idiot," he scowls.

"Yes, but it still means we can have fun while it lasts. Who knows! Maybe us three'll die, still not yet having inherited, so you three would have to do it!"

" _Federico_ ," Enrico scolds, "The rule about needing all our Guardians to inherit is more of a tradition than a rule. Besides, it means we need to work harder and search wider to find our full elements in the meantime. Do you want to have to deal with paperwork _while_ traveling to find yourself a Sun, Mist, Rain and Storm?!"

Tsuna looks on, puzzled, before smiling when he sees Yuni has stopped eating her food in favour of playing with it, porridge now covering chubby arms, Byakuran showing little sign of planning to clean up after her.

She notices him looking.

"Tsu~na!" she beams, moving to wave at him, attracting everyone's attention, "Tsssuuuuuna!"

Tsuna giggles as Aria laughs, Byakuran letting out a whine of annoyance as Shoichi chuckles and Spanner sighs, rolling his eyes.

"Looks like Yuni's gotten a bit messy while saying her third word! How cute!" she smiles, picking Yuni up, the young mother carrying her child from the room to go and clean up.

"First ‘Mama’, then ‘Spanner’ and now ‘Tsuna’! When will it be ‘Byakuran’ or even ‘Byaku’!?"

"Her saying ‘Bya-Bya’ kind of counts, just not completely," Shoichi smiles, gently patting his shoulder.

"Sure, ‘Showwy’," Byakuran pouts.

Shoichi blushes, frowning, before curtly returning to his meal.

Timoteo chuckles, turning to his eldest.

"How goes your training?" he asks.

"We'll, even if it feels like turning away from paperwork to eat and sleep means it seems to suddenly come alive and multiply," Enrico smiles.

"Dealing with new recruits is fun; telling if they're good or not is sort of Federico's thing, but I'm still finding some of them!"

"Even if there was that time one gal snuck past both of us and Enrico _creamed_ them on their first day," Federico chuckles.

"That wasn't fun and you know it," Enrico frowns.

"Though watching you kind of was," Massimo smiles, trying to mediate quickly.

Federico snorts, finishing his breakfast, before standing.

"We'll, now I'm done, I'm going to the games room," he smirks.

"Have fun," Timoteo smiles, as Federico leaves.

One by one, the others finish, as Tsuna waits patiently for Iemitsu to let him leave.

"Wah! Tsu-kun's got more manners than his elder brother!" Byakuran whispers softly to Shoichi, popping the last bite of toast in his mouth.

Tsuna looks over, as Xanxus places his cutlery accordingly with a soft _clack_ of metal-on-china.

Then, they hear a scream, setting everyone on alert, though Xanxus, Enrico and Tsuna are the first out the door, before Giotto quickly grabs Tsuna, holding him back protectively as Dino and Timoteo run past.

"Auntie!..." Tsuna calls, trying to get out of Giotto's grip.

"Wait! we don't know what the current situation is!" Giotto hisses.

"But Auntie Aria!" Tsuna whimpers, as Byakuran trots up, Shoichi at his side.

"Check on your Guardians, Tsuna!" he smiles, "Maybe they can find out what happened!"

Tsuna gives Byakuran a hopeful look, as he cuddles closer to Giotto.

Of course, he can trust his Guardians to help right?...

 

Meanwhile, Ryohei was quickly trying to heal Federico's neck, the youngest of Timoteo's biological sons unconscious as Mukuro has his trident out.

"Hayato?!" he calls, "Takeshi?!"

Silence.

Mukuro growls.

"Oi! Lambo?! Kyoya?!"

Further silence, before Kyoya comes, carrying Lambo. Both have heavily shredded clothes, killing intent filling the corridor from the angered Cloud.

"It was _him_ again," he growls, carefully adjusting his grip on the ghost toddler in his arms, drawing a small whimper from pale lips.

"What happened?!"

The group turn to see Xanxus, as Ryohei releases a breath, the wound finally healed.

"A bastard decided to attack Aria to kidnap Yuni!" Mukuro roars, anger chilling the corridor the the point of frost starting to form on the windows.

"They took Hayato and Takeshi, as well," Kyoya states, grip tightening on Lambo, "He almost got Lambo, too."

"Who?!" Xanxus growls, as Ryohei stands.

"The same coward who tried to kill my sister," he says, flames burning in his eyes.

"She'll be with Tsuna," Dino states, running back the way he'd come, having entered Boss-mode.

Mukuro, Ryouhei and Hibari react, looking at eachother, before racing after Dino, forcing the others out their way, soon finding Giotto trying to calm down a panicking Tsuna, gold eyes bright with flame as he clings to his older brother, Byakuran trying to help by removing the edge from the bright-gold flames.

"Haya-nii! Take-nii!" Tsuna screams, letting go of Giotto as he tries to get free of his brother's grip.

Mukuro yanks Tsuna into a hug, flames flaring as Tsuna continues to panic.

"Don't disappear! Hayato! Takeshi!" Tsuna screams, as Ryohei arrives, Kyoko carefully moving Byakuran aside as she takes Tsuna's hands.

"Tsu-kun, can you tell me where they are?" she asks softly.

"Everywhere! Nowhere! Something's tearing them up!!" Tsuna screeches, as Kyoya's growls, Mukuro trying to calm Tsuna down.

Kyoko takes a breath, before her hands glow, Tsuna passing out shortly after as Giotto carefully moves his grip so he's carrying Tsuna bridal-style.

"What does he mean?" Giotto asks, frowning.

…Mukuro swears. Loudly.

"They're doing the flame-drawing thing..." Lambo says softly, attracting their attention.

"Then we best stick together," Ryohei states, voice calm with rage.

"I'll take Tsuna to his room," Giotto states, starting down the corridor, as Dino nods, anger and worry written in his features.

"They'd tried kill Federico, we need to be careful," Dino states.

"Sure," Giotto nods...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *panics over Tsuna*  
> *Mukuro glares*  
> I didn't want to but it's a plot point this is why I've been putting updating this fic off and I'm sorry please forgive a Joker wuwuwuwuwu... *falls into whimpering mess as hurries to write next chapter...*


	12. And So the Bells Toll...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zv0p_ZHXxpA  
> For Later.

The three youngest brothers ended up ditching their lessons to try and keep Tsuna calm and distracted with his remaining Guardians...

...Though then the attacker somehow gets into Tsuna's room at night.

Tsuna had screamed, people charging to his room to find the other four Guardians gone, jackets and items scattered around the room in tatters, as a shadowed figure is trying to grab Tsuna, who'd fallen silent in fear, tears racing down his cheeks as Reborn _fires_ , having been keeping guard outside the room, as Verde rushes over to check Tsuna over, as Kyoko has to once again use her flames to calm their baby Sky down.

Giotto is, least to say, _pissed_ , as Tsuna seems to become a shadow of himself, Verde sticking close to the small Sky's side...

 

Breakfast is quiet.

 _Too_ quiet.

"Tsuna, you have to eat," Dino says softly.

Byakuran looks up from his plate, as, indeed, Tsuna is only picking at his food, before setting down his fork, voice too small in the vastness of the dining room.

"May I be excused?" he asks.

"...Try to at least eat your toast," Nana says at last.

Tsuna does so, yet he eats it in small bites, his usually-favourite breakfast now a stirred-up mess on his plate.

When he's done, he retreats to the playroom....

Then, in the evening, as the sun sets and a full moon rises...

The earth _shakes_.

Of course, the Skies sense the power of golden flames down below, entering what they had believed to be catacombs, only to find a large, open space, in which a rune circle has been built on with machines; a crude blend of ancient-time rituals and new-age machinery being overrun with the recognisable flames of Tsuna's Guardians, six glass pipes containing the flame-essence of them, having been forced into the form of foxfires.

Yuni is lain on a metal bed, flames forming a forcefield as Aria lies, unconscious, nearby.

The shadow figure cackles, a purplish-black cloak hiding his features, though the laugh is terrifyingly recognizable.

"YUNI! ARIA!" Byakuran yells, rushing forwards, trying to get past the golden-hued forcefield, as the adults are quick to try and use their own flames to break it.

" _I advise you not to do that..._ " the shadowed figure chuckles, " _Do you want your dear Yuni and Aria to die?_ "

"No! Aria!" Byakuran roars, as all focus is kept towards them, as Xanxus _recognises_ the man's voice.

"You're Ottavio!" he exclaims, eyes widening as the Varia Officer _cackles_ , Timoteo paling as Ottavio tilts his head.

"And you _all_ fell right into my trap! Ah, but you have so many Skies to choose from, it was _really a task_ to decide!" Ottavio crows, raising his head so only his mouth is visible.

 

What none of them notice, is the way the baby Sky of the group is looking around, before seeing the platform above the doorway, which acted as a vantage point of the whole room.

It is _then_ that an idea forms.

 

"Yuni is a child! Her Core has hardly Grown! Give her back!" Giotto yells.

 

Tsuna starts to climb, hidden by the shadows himself, the only light being the soft glow coming off the machinery and the flames surrounding it.

 

"Really?! Her flames are the _purest_ thing here, next to _one_ other! She also holds the love of all _six_ Spirits! The spirits who fuel _my_ immortality!"

 

Tsuna catches his breath once there, thinking of his next move as he sees how completely covered the force field is.

He blinks, young mind registering the man's words.

_So he regulates the flames to maintain his life-force, like the breathing machine Tsuna had been hooked up to?_

 

 

"One other?! Who on earth could you mean?!" Enrico yells.

But then...

 

...Tsuna _sings_.

 

"Kisetsu kurikaesu tabi 

Hotsureteku kizuna wo 

Tsuyoku, tsuyoku daki shimete 

Nakusanuyou..." Tsuna sings softly, as his Will lights.

 

**_When the season is spinning, spinning_ **  
**_Please embrace the scattering ties_ **  
**_Strongly, strongly_ **  
**_So that they won't be lost_ **

 

"Tsuna!" Giotto yells, voice breaking with fear.

 

"Kakaeta kotoba no omotasani 

Ugoke nakunatte 

Tada atatakana yume ni oboreteta 

Kizukeba kimi wo miushinai," Tsuna continues, eyes glowing gold as he lets his flames run through his entire Self, overriding and merging with his Soul as he knows _exactly_ what to do.

 

_**Unable to move from the weight** _  
_**Of the embraced words,** _  
_**I fell into a warm dream** _  
_**When I woke, it was after I lost you** _

 

His flames lift him off the ground, as he can _see_ the way it _calls_ to his Guardians, the firefoxes _flickering_.

"Tabane daki shimeteta sugata wo 

Yaoragani chirashite akaku 

Itai hodoni sore wa yakitsuite

Hirari hirari hirari..." Tsuna sings, as he uses his tone to tell them his plan, the firefoxes revealing them as they register what he is willing to sacrifice for everyone.

 

"Sora e umi e dokoka tooku e 

Kimi e hitohira demo todoku youni 

Tsumugu kizuna no sono iro ga

Hirarira hirarirari"

Tsuna floats down, the forcefield bending beneath the sheer _power_ of his flames.

 

_**To the sky, the sea, someplace far** _  
_**So that I may deliver at least one piece to you** _  
_**The color of the ties we make** _

_**Flutter away, flutter away** _

 

Tsuna is _smiling_ , as, unseen to all, the figures of his friends land around him, as Tsuna feels how the machine is already draining his flames, greedily inhaling them like a vacuum.

"Itsuka kasureteiku omoi wa 

Chira sareta setsuna ni saite 

kuchiruto shitte nao azayaka ni

Hirari hirari hirari," 

Tsuna turns, as he floats Yuni back to safety, tears running down his cheeks as he can see their mouths moving, yet cannot hear him.

Have his eardrums popped from overload already?

 

_**Someday, the passing memory** _  
_**Will be born in a scattering moment** _  
_**Even though it knows it's decaying** _

**_Flutter, flutter, flutter_ **

 

Tsuna extends his hands, as the room turns _brighter_ , tears turned from saltwater to blood as he can only _smile_ , nerve ends already destroyed.

He feels Ottavio trying to stop him, _screaming_ , as he's burnt alive wih an even greater amount of overload.

 

"nido to tsugerarenai kotoba mo  
kimi e saigo kurai todoku youni  
sotto ame noyouni furu koe..." Tsuna manages, as he feels his sight fading, can sense his Guardians themselves crying, can see his family _screaming_...

 

_**I can't deliver my heart twice** _  
_**But so that I can deliever the last part to you** _  
_**Like a gently falling rain** _

 

"Goodbye," Tsuna breathes, as he registers that, ah, he's almost dead.

The final words come with his last breath, as the last of his core is drained.

"Hirarira hirarirari..."

 

**_Flutter away, flutter away..._ **

 

Everything fades, as the forcefield crumbles, Tsuna catching sight of his family rushing forwards...

_...As everything fades into the dark..._

 

Giotto catches Tsuna as he falls, Tsuna's Guardians themselves fading away as Lambo is wailing, tears streaming down his face, Hayato, Takeshi and Ryohei falling to their knees.

"Tsuna..." Giotto sobs, as Tsuna had already stopped breathing.

The machine was long destroyed, having broken with Ottavio's decimation, when the very first signs of Tsuna's body deteriorating had appeared.

"Tsuna!" Byakuran yells, as his vision is destroyed by tears.

Xanxus is silent, as Dino's dry-heaving sobs, both of their eyes fixed on the baby Sky who'd just sacrificed himself for... _Everyone..._

The air around them continues to thrum with flame output, as Iemitsu cradles Nana, who has already burst into tears, heart broken at the sight of her youngest's death.

It is Enrico, who finally takes Tsuna from his biological brother, gently shutting the boy's blank eyes.

Even in death, Tsuna was still smiling.

Timoteo only just manages to speak through the lump in his throat.

"...We will bury him with his Guardians," he croaks, "Tsunayoshi di Vongola... Will be buried with his Guardians and have the _best_ tombstone money can buy..."

"We'll make it a gravestone for all of them... The others' are too worn," Xanxus states, the Guardians, still unseen by the others, shocked at the words, as Mukuro crumbles, falling to his hands and knees as he trembles with anger and sorrow, _praying_ for Tsuna to return.

If not alive, then at least...

The ghosts fade, drifting to the playroom, as they give their Sky's family peace to mourn...


	13. Tsuna Returns

After Tsuna's death, his portrait, along with the portraits found in the attic of their Guardians, are brought down, touched up, and set in the main reception hall, replacing the random portraits that had been hanging before, as black curtains are placed over the top for the mourning period.

Funeral directors and Stone masons came and went as the best of the best, the ones who held hearts with as much love as the young Sky had held, are chosen to create what was needed for Tsuna's funeral, as well as the memorial service in name of his Guardians.

 

The funeral comes and goes, many more people than the young Sky could ever remember appearing to say Goodbye to the young Sky they all loved and cherished.

Then, Verde says about the hidden chamber.

The room, after obtaining permission from the visible creatures there, is given a proper entrance, as inscriptions and extra protective measures are placed on the old objects within.

Verde is oddly silent, when they find a gold-flamed podium at the heart of the others, on which Tsuna's gloves sit, the Harmony of his flames warming the room and giving it the feeling of a Sanctuary.

If anyone could not be found at their usual spots, it was there they most likely would be found.

 

Timoteo names their current residence as a _permanent_ residence, instead of the temporary thing they had first named it to be for the sake of Tsuna's recovery.

It will be the place that young descendants of their line could go, for a peaceful youth, before the mayhem of the Mafia can possibly attack them.

After all, they would be defended by the Building itself, as well as the Spirits haunting within.

* * *

 

The grave of the seven was ornate, as their animal companions had been moved to their side to form a mass grave, on which sat one, huge tombstone.

It was carved, using the detailed sketches Tsuna and visiting artists had made during Tsuna's time alive, depicting Tsuna sitting, cross-legged, on a bench, Hayato and Takeshi on either side with Uri, Jirou and Natsu curled up in their master's laps, as Kojirou is sitting on Takeshi's shoulder.

Mukuro stands beside Kyoya behind them, Mukurowl perched on Mukuro's staff as Roll is sitting on Kyoya's shoulder, a Hibird perched in Kyoya's hair.

Ryohei is sitting with Lambo at Tsuna's feet, Kangaryu standing by Takeshi, tail reaching behind Mukuro, as Gyuudon stands on Hayato's right, head bowed to Lambo, who seems to be laughing, dressed in his armour, though the helmet sits in his lap.

Peacful expressions are on all of their faces, as they all have their weapons lowered, as a sign of the graves being both protected, yet a place of peace.

At the base of the square platform on which these life-sized statues are, the names and dates of all of them are written, with their individual descriptions. Tsuna's holding the words " _May your voice reach the very Sky above our heads_ " as his lone description, though around it all are, with a curving, calligraphied banner design, the words " _Vongola's Angels_ ".

It is here that Giotto is standing, still dressed in the black of mourning, as he is placing flowers, when the notes of a familiar song curl around him.

Giotto is quick to look up, eyes widening, as he sees the small figure, not a wound in sight, stands to one side.

"I'm back, Gio-nii," they say.

"Tsuna..." Giotto breathes, as the ghost smiles.

"We're all still here, as Grandpa and our flames say we are. We want to look after all of you, forever and ever and ever!" Tsuna laughs, as he lets his big brother pick him up, spinning him round as he bursts into a fresh river of tears.

Word spreads, as the other ghosts are revealed, as, as the month of mourning closes, it comes to an end with a lighter note, as, indeed, Tsuna and his Guardans are _home_ , and _visible_ , as Verde returns the mended items that gives the ghosts visibility, also unveiling the one he'd created for Tsuna, glasses misted when he hands it over, Tsuna tugging Verde into a hug, as the light of their home returns...

* * *

 

Twenty years later, Giotto goes to find his son, now in charge of the mansion, alongside Federico, though it's Giotto who does all the paperwork; Federico is more of a lively figure head for them all.

The three-year-old is in the garden, playing with the seven ghosts and Yuni, who'd become a beautiful young heiress to the Giglio Nero - now Millefiore - Famiglia, pregnant wih her own child, as Gamma watches with Kangaryuu as the small Vongola child falls into his Uncle Tsuna's arms, giggling.

"I've finally finished my paperwork; can I join in?" Giotto smiles.

Tsuna and the three year old whisper, giggling at intervals, before Giotto finds himself being tackled in a hug by the pair, as the garden is filled with the sound of laughter amongst the peaceful birdsong...

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

**My Dearest Readers,**

**It has been a long time since this tale began.**

**You do not have to read this, as this is a bit of an emotional Author's Note, or more, Author's letter to you all.**

**At first, this was to be a story of Loss. Of Tsuna understanding and cherishing the lives of the friends who floated within the corridors.**

**Enma would have appeared, alongside Naito and many of our other favourites, as Yuni would have been about Tsuna's age with ghost Guardians of her own. We would have been able to see the beauty of both sides of the void, as Belphegor would face his brother's spirit as they finally gave up their war, now the perfect opposites they were born to believe eachother as.**

**Yet, this did not happen.**

**Instead, as always when involving a small Tsuna, the story shone with its own fluffy state and I could not bring myself to deny them.**

**Yes, parts appear rushed upon my second reading. There are mistakes, there are parts I regret, yet there is still the way I love the world that my hands have crafted.**

**The pen is, truly, mightier than the sword, is it not?**

**So, I want to say; I do _not_ regret this. I shan't regret Tsuna's death, nor the results of that. The effect on you all, as well as the way it has affected me, as a writer.**

**I want to say, that I adore each and every one of you. No matter your race, social standing, location, blood... I, from the bottom of my heart, despite never having met you, unknowing of whether you have laughed as I have laughed, or you have cried as I have cried (especially on that last chapter, _jeez_ that was a doozy), I love _you_.**

**And thank you for reading, for putting up with me. It is _you_ who have fuelled my passion, who have managed to stop me from breaking down at the thought of not being good enough, it is _you_ who have helped me understand where my writing requires a touch up or too, or where my style has become excruciatingly cheezy and "GODS, JOKER! ***** IS UTTERLY DEPLORABLE AND I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT!" (LOL)**

**So, in good faith, and to the [bright future] ahead of us,**

**Farewell,**

 

**Joker.**

 

**PS: SEE YOU IN MY OTHER FICS!! NO WAY WILL I STOP WRITING HERE!!! XD**

 


End file.
